lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kieth Darkwood
' Kieth Darkwood' is the son of Lugan, and Lillia Darkwood making him the Patriarch and a significant member of House Darkwood. Kieth Darkwood has two siblings in the form of Derek, and Vellia Darkwood of whom Derek is a close ally of his and controls the village in many respects as Kieth is more of a military commander and less inclined to the more subtle political nature of running a town, while Vellia was the only daughter and was married to House Darkmore where she would become the Matriarch of the entire family line that would rise to power linking the two families. Kieth Darkwood would marry Taylor Darkwood of whom he was married off to by his father in a large deal between the two houses. With Taylor Darkwood he would become the father of Jamie, Selma, and Kyle Darkwood of which Selma would die at an early age, while his son Jamie is the current heir to House Darkwood and a noble warrior who joined his father in the Invasion of Westbridge, and his son Kyle is a skilled thinker of whom became a member of the Order of the Grey Dragon soon after its creation. Kieth Darkwood was born the first of two children of Lugan Darkwood, and for this reason he was the heir for House Darkwood. It was in this position that he would be sent to the Lucernian Academy where he would be located while many of the current Arch Lords of the Kingdom of Lucerne were also present, and during this proximity he grew close to Eddard Starke, and Charlie Swan of whom both admired his tenacity and devotion to both religion and the ruling family. When the forces of Lucerne went to France to battle the forces of Orcs he would remain behind while his friends, and father went to France and when the conflict was over his father and uncle lay dead and he was the new Grand Lord of House Darkwood. Under his leadership he changed House Darkwood from a position of being completely reliant upon the sibsidies of House Brent to support themselves, and he begin to expand the operations of House Darkwood into the areas south of Marburg. History Early History Kieth Darkwood was born the first of two children of Lugan Darkwood, and for this reason he was the heir for House Darkwood. Lucernian Academy It was in this position that he would be sent to the Lucernian Academy where he would be located while many of the current Arch Lords of the Kingdom of Lucerne were also present, and during this proximity he grew close to Eddard Starke, and Charlie Swan of whom both admired his tenacity and devotion to both religion and the ruling family. War in France When the forces of Lucerne went to France to battle the forces of Orcs he would remain behind while his friends, and father went to France and when the conflict was over his father and uncle lay dead and he was the new Grand Lord of House Darkwood. New Lord Under his leadership he changed House Darkwood from a position of being completely reliant upon the sibsidies of House Brent to support themselves, and he begin to expand the operations of House Darkwood into the areas south of Marburg. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Eddard Starke See Also : Eddard Starke Charlie Swan See Also : Charlie Swan Category:House Darkwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Patriarch Category:Grand Lord Category:People of Hillsbrad